


learn me hard

by riyku



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyku/pseuds/riyku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright. So Jared <i>definitely</i> has a thing for the kid next door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	learn me hard

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to [Pretty as a Picture](http://archiveofourown.org/works/594508), although this can probably stand on its own two feet. Written for big_heart_june.
> 
> Warnings for May/December hijinks and underage sex.

Jared’s sitting on his living room floor, backed up against the sofa with his legs crossed at the ankles. A glass of wine sits half-finished at his hip. On the radio, Ella Fitzgerald is singing about summertime, low and slow, and a sluggish, warm breeze pushes at the curtains covering his open windows. It’s late, well past midnight and Jared’s trying to muster the energy to take himself up the stairs and into bed, finds it easier to thumb through some pulpy sci-fi novel, flipping past pages and not really retaining much.

A muffled knock sounds at his door, so quiet and shy that at first Jared thinks it’s the breeze banging something around outside. He waits for it to happen again then drags himself to his feet, looks through the peephole and catches the curve of a very familiar shoulder. He pauses, swipes a hand through his hair and considers all the ways that this is a terrifically bad idea, and then opens the door anyway.

A month has passed since that first time. Jensen had been drunk and Jared hadn’t been all that sober himself. It’s not an excuse. An explanation maybe, but not an excuse. It’s happened once more since then. Jared almost lost it that second time, when Jensen snuck over one fine, sunny Sunday afternoon, went down on him as Jared leaned against the kitchen counter, hands dripping soapy dishwater onto the floor, with the sound of Jensen’s dad mowing the lawn in the background. What Jensen had lacked in experience he’d made up for with enthusiasm, sucking Jared down hard and fast. A bit heavy on the teeth but the heat and the feel of his tongue dipping into the slit of Jared’s cock had been close to perfect, almost shocking Jared’s orgasm right out of him.

“Hey,” Jared says, voice coming out cracked. He clears his throat and tries again. “You okay?” 

“Yeah--yeah,” Jensen stammers. “Can I…I know it’s late and everything, but...can I come in?” 

Jensen’s looking up at him, his nose sunburned and freckled, his eyes impossibly bright, the porch light catching in them and sparking gold inside all of the green. He gives Jared a soft little smile that wraps itself around Jared’s heart and refuses to let go. If Jensen keeps looking at him like that for another minute, or fuck it, another _five seconds_ , he’ll cave and give the kid anything he wants. Anything at all.

Beating out his better judgement, Jared opens the door wider and steps aside, sure to lock the handle and the deadbolt behind him. Christ, it’s like he’s sixteen again. It’s pathetic. Thrilling.

Before Jared can say anything, Jensen continues in a rush, tripping over his own tongue. “So I was at this party at my friend's house, and things started to get weird.”

“Weird?” Jared asks. “Weird like how?”

“Like seven minutes in heaven, spin the bottle weird.”

Jared bites back a nostalgic smile. “Kids still play that,” he muses.

“And there was this girl who sorta just landed in my lap and then stayed there. I think we had geometry together back in our freshman year, maybe? She was nice enough and all, and I just…” 

A hand pressed to the small of Jensen’s back, Jared starts to usher him toward the kitchen, figuring that Jensen just needs someone to hear him out. He’ll give Jensen a glass of water and a bit of advice, let him know that this particular sexual crisis is valid and not imagined, pat him on the shoulder and send him on his way.

“You just…” Jared urges him on.

Jensen jumps up on the kitchen counter, leans his elbows on his legs and lets his hands dangle between his knees. “She kept on giggling, and she was wearing this chapstick that tasted like cherries and her hands were so small and--” Jensen cuts off, shaking his head. “There wasn’t anything right about it.”

Jared gets it. He could share a few stories himself, but this isn’t about him. It’s about Jensen. “Nothing you’re saying is wrong,” Jared assures him. “It’s okay that you left.”

Jensen looks so young, vulnerable and kinda lost, and something huge breaks free in Jared’s chest, makes him feel like gathering Jensen up and holding onto him for a very long time. He takes a glass from the cabinet and fills it at the tap, hell bent on sticking with his original plan. Coming to a stop in front of Jensen, Jared’s careful to maintain his distance, no matter how much he wants to step into the space between Jensen’s knees, curl his hand around the back of Jensen’s neck and kiss him until they’re both out of breath. Instead he hands the glass to Jensen, watches as the kid empties it with a few huge gulps. 

“Now I’m in this tight spot,” Jensen goes on, “because I told my folks I was staying at a friend’s house tonight, and if I go home now I’ll have to answer questions, or fake some kinda illness and then probably have to answer even more questions.”

Jared nods along, mildly amused by the unchanging nature of teenaged subterfuge. “And now you’re here,” he states. He knows where this is going, and he also knows he’s gonna let it happen, but Jensen has to ask first. Jared’s losing ground here, miles of it by the second, but there have to be rules, and as flimsy as they may be Jared’s gonna to stick to them.

“I didn’t know where else to go, and I was thinking...I mean, I won’t get in your way.” The look Jensen gives Jared is curious, bordering on hopeful, but the implication makes Jared’s cock start to thicken against his thigh. 

It’s amazing, _unprecedented_ , the things this kid can do to him without even trying. 

“Yeah, sure,” Jared says, aiming for nonchalance and hitting nowhere near it. “You hungry?”

The words are hardly out of his mouth before Jensen leans toward him, buries his face in the crook of Jared’s neck, his arms a band around Jared’s shoulders. It forces Jared to trip forward a step, his hands landing on Jensen’s ribs then slowly working their way around to his back, Jensen’s skin bleeding warmth through his thin t-shirt. Jensen’s thighs brush his hips, lean muscle flexing against him and drawing him in closer.

Jensen breathes out a huge sigh. “I think about you,” he says, insecure, muffled against Jared’s skin. “She kissed me, and all I could think about was you. I can't stop.”

Jared gently coaxes him back. Jensen’s chewing on his lip, a pretty little flush staining his cheeks. He’s looking down, not meeting Jared’s eye, so Jared thumbs at Jensen’s jaw, tips his chin up. 

The truth comes out so easily that it’s a little startling. “I think about you too,” Jared admits. “All the time.”

A smile breaks across Jensen’s face, huge and relieved and really fucking beautiful. Jared kisses him, he can’t help it, fits his hand to the curve of Jensen’s skull and traces the shape of his ear with his thumb . Soft, chaste kisses at first, along Jensen’s jaw, the corner of mouth, lingering slightly longer each time but still giving Jensen a chance to back out of this. But then Jensen shifts, turns into Jared and kisses him full on, sucks Jared’s bottom lip into his mouth and lets him feel his teeth. It lights Jared up from the inside out and he slicks his tongue in, thinks he wants Jensen suck on that instead. 

Jared finds Jensen’s hips and slides him forward to the edge of the counter, and Jensen melts against him, brings their chests together and loops his arms around Jared’s neck. He snugs in tight, breathes a small gasp as his cock rubs hot and hard against Jared’s belly. 

“I guess you don’t need a sandwich,” Jared says with low chuckle. He nips at Jensen’s mouth, rucks his shirt up in the back to get at his skin, skirts his fingertips under the waistband of his pants.

Jensen makes this small whimper, the neediest sound that Jared has ever heard and the last tenuous thread of Jared’s willpower unravels. 

“What do you want?” Jared says low, right into Jensen’s ear. “You have to tell me.”

Jensen stares at him, breathing fast through his open mouth, only the barest slivers of green around his wide open pupils. He’s shivering slightly, nerves or want or more likely a good dose of both, but he holds Jared’s gaze. “You,” he says simply. “More than anything.”

It’s not what he was going for, but it’s close enough. Jared’s heartbeat ratchets up, and he can feel it everywhere, in his throat, the tips of his fingers, his cock. He wants to bend Jensen over the counter, kick his legs open and fuck him right then and there, but if he’s gonna do this, then he’s gonna do it right. 

“Upstairs,” Jared says, using Jensen’s hips to slide him off of the counter. 

The trip takes twice as long as it should. They keep getting tangled over their own feet and each other’s, pausing every third or fourth step because Jared can’t seem to stop kissing Jensen for longer than a few seconds at a time. They stop on the landing half-way up the stairs so Jared can pull Jensen’s shirt over his head from behind, slide his hands along Jensen’s smooth, warm chest and lightly scrape his nails over Jensen’s nipples until they stiffen into tiny hard peaks. 

Jensen’s coming into his full height, but he’s not quite there yet, and Jared has to bend low to drag his mouth along Jensen’s shoulder and kiss the back of his neck, Jensen’s short hair tickling at his nose. Jensen tastes like sweat, the bright tang of adrenaline and clean skin underneath it all, and he’s trembling some when he reaches back to bury his hand in Jared’s hair, rises up onto the balls of his feet to rub his ass along Jared’s crotch.

Jensen misses a step when he reaches the doorway to Jared’s bedroom, then tentatively inches inside. Jared’s neat by nature, has a general aversion to clutter, and nowhere in the house is it more apparent than in his bedroom. A large bed dominates the room, flanked by a couple of simple nightstands. His dresser stands in one corner and his desk in the one opposite, the top of it empty except for his laptop.

“Homey,” Jensen teases, and turns to him with a small smile and one eyebrow quirked up. The effect is somewhat lessened by the deep flush on his neck and face, his swollen, spit-shiny mouth.

“What?” Jared says as he yanks his shirt over his head and drops it to the floor. “I like a lot of space.” 

“Yeah, maybe because you take up so much of it,” Jensen shoots back, but now he’s distracted, chewing on his bottom lip as his eyes wander over Jared’s chest, down along his stomach and finally come to a stop on the obvious bulge in the front of Jared’s pants.

“That’s probably fair to say,” Jared admits, and closes in on Jensen, walks him backward until the backs of Jensen’s knees are bumping up against the bed. He skims his fingers down Jensen’s spine, fixated on the way Jensen’s whole body responds to his touch, how Jensen arches against him when Jared slips his hands into Jensen’s shorts and squeezes his ass. 

Jensen slides down until he’s crouching between Jared and the bed, leaving a slick trail of kisses down Jared’s stomach as he goes. Holding onto Jared’s hips for balance, he buries his face in Jared’s crotch, opens his mouth and runs his lips along the ridge of his cock, tongue flat against the fabric and soaking through his pants. It makes Jared’s hips stab forward as he fights the primal urge to fuck into Jensen’s pretty, pliant mouth, feel those soft lips and softer tongue work up and down the length of his cock, make Jensen take him as far down as he can go. 

“C’mere,” Jared whispers and pulls Jensen to his feet, putting the brakes on that particular line of thought before it goes too far. Immediately, Jensen’s expression closes down into a worried little frown, and he’s back to not looking Jared in the eye. He starts to cross his arms over his chest but stops and lets them fall limply at his sides.

“Did I--?” Jensen starts, hesitant. He licks his lips and tries again. “Was it bad? I’ve never done anything like this before, and it’s you. God, it’s _you._ ”

“No, not at all,” Jared says, needing very badly to put them back on even ground. “It’s really fucking good, _too_ fucking good.” He urges Jensen down onto the bed and crawls in beside him, slots a leg between Jensen’s and rolls his hips against Jensen’s thigh, allowing Jensen to feel how hard he is, how hot Jensen’s making him. Sliding his hand down along the dip of Jensen’s stomach and past the waistband of his shorts, feeling Jensen’s cock twitch and strain against his palm, Jared continues, “Besides, this is about you. Let me show you…” Jared trails off, all wrapped up in the weight of Jensen’s cock in his hand, the solid pressure of Jensen’s body, the warmth that sparks in all the places they’re touching. “It’s always about you.”

After one small nod, Jensen closes his eyes, starts to move inside of Jared’s grip, his cock so hot and hard beneath silky, soft skin. He gropes for Jared’s shoulder, follows Jared’s arm until he blindly finds his wrist and grips it tight.

“You want me to stop?” Jared says, rubbing his thumb across Jensen’s slit and smearing precome all over the head of his cock. “It’s okay if you do. All you need to do is say the word.” 

Tossing his head back, Jensen gasps, breathes out with a moan and starts to shudder, warm come shooting up Jared’s wrist and ruining the inside of Jensen’s shorts. Jared jerks against him as a fresh wave of heat washes over his body and settles into an insistent throb in his cock.

“Fuck, sorry. So sorry,” Jensen mutters and turns away, slinging an arm over his eyes.

“Hey, look at me. There’s nothing to apologize for. You just took the edge off, is all. It’s a good thing,” Jared says as he withdraws his hand, spattered with sticky spunk. He sucks one finger into his mouth, bitter and salty from Jensen’s come, laps at his palm and rolls the taste of Jensen along his tongue.

“Yeah?” Jensen asks, breathless, chest still heaving.

“Absolutely,” Jared tells him, and it’s his turn to groan when Jensen licks along his hand, pink tongue broad on the underside of his wrist. Jared’s mind slows down, begins to only work in fractured, incomplete thoughts. “The things you do to me. The things I’ve thought about doing to you. You have no idea, kiddo.”

“Show me,” Jensen says as he lifts his ass up and slides his pants down over his hips. For the first time tonight, his voice is steady and sure, rough and authoritative, the sound of the man Jensen will eventually become. It makes Jared’s mouth go dry, tongue jammed against the roof of it. He rolls over, digs around in his nightstand until he finds his lube and a condom, then kicks his pants off, sighing in relief when the cool air hits the heated flesh of his cock. 

A light sheen of sweat covers Jensen’s chest, makes his skin seem to glow a little. Jared pushes Jensen’s knees apart and settles into the space between them, and steals a few quick seconds to stare down at him from this vantage. He’d imagined this dozens of times, Jensen spread out beautiful beneath him, all skinny hips and broad, delicately muscled chest, the contrast of Jensen’s tanned skin against the dark color of his sheets. The fantasy doesn’t even come close to the reality of it, of the warmth that radiates from Jensen’s body, the open expression of anticipation and nerves and above all _trust_ on Jensen’s face. 

"Fuck, Jared. _Please,_ ” Jensen begs, wriggling and shifting his hips, toes curling in the sheets. 

"Since you asked so nicely," Jared teases. He wants to give Jensen everything, teach him every little thing that his body can do. He wants to unravel Jensen, make him gasp and squirm and cry out. With his hands hooked behind Jensen’s knees, he presses Jensen’s legs up toward his chest. “Hold ‘em up,” he says, and drizzles a puddle of lube into the palm of his hand, tipping it this way and that to warm it, then lets some drip from his fingers to slide down the crease of Jensen’s ass.

Jensen hisses the instant Jared touches his rim, the tight ring of muscle contracting against his finger as a huge shiver moves through Jensen’s body. Jensen’s cock gives a feeble jerk, nestled soft and spent in the cut of his hip, and Jared can’t have that. He sinks his finger in and out of Jensen, going further and further each time, and tips forward to nuzzle at Jensen’s balls, take his cock into his mouth and lap at it until it’s rock hard again.

“Gimme another,” Jensen says, and Jared pulls out, pours more slick on Jensen’s hole and breaches him once more, deeper than before, rubbing his thumb against the silky skin behind Jensen’s balls. And then Jensen does the most unexpected thing. He reaches down and touches his rim, feeling the spot where they’re joined, then slides a finger between Jared’s, stretches himself wider than Jared had dared to, a look of blissed out concentration on his face.

“Goddamn,” Jared breathes, withdraws his fingers and has to grip his cock hard at the base to stop his body from spiraling out of his control.

Jensen takes over where Jared left off, crooking his fingers inside of his own body, first one, then two, and then a third, hips bucking up into his hand. “I had a good teacher,” he says with a sly smirk.

It wrecks Jared, lights an urgent need in his veins and he digs his fingers into the backs of Jensen’s thighs, spreads him open and bears down on Jensen to slip his cock between the cheeks of Jensen’s ass, desperate for anything that will ease the pounding ache in his balls. 

“I’m good. I’m ready. Fucking want you so bad,” Jensen growls, and it’s a good thing. Jared was a second away from losing it, from pushing inside of Jensen bare, a fraction of a second.

Jared relaxes his grip on Jensen’s thighs, lets them fall and drape wide over his own. Jensen’s breathing fast, his lips pursed into a perfect little ring, small frown line between his brows, eyes closed tight. And this is what Jared adores most about the kid, what appears front and center in an admittedly long list of things: every little change in sensation is spelled out plainly across Jensen’s features, writ large. There’s a complete honesty about him, not a lick of affectation, no riddles and nothing faked, and Jared wishes he could find some key to preserving that. To keep him this way.

Jared’s fingers are still slippery with lube, and he loses his grip on the condom twice before Jensen takes it from him, and rips it open with his teeth.

“Can I?” Jensen asks.

Jared blinks, shakes his head to try and clear it and says, “Be my guest.”

“It’s the only truly useful thing I’ve ever learned in school,” Jensen says, strangely matter-of-fact.

“God bless public education,” Jared says, but loses his train of thought as Jensen rolls the condom down his length, pours too much lube into his hand and slicks him up. He leans forward, plants his hands on either side of Jensen’s head and whispers, “This is it. Last chance.”

Jensen holds his stare, shoves his hand through Jared’s hair to sweep it away from his face. “I want it to be you. I need you to know that. I’ve always wanted it to be you.”

Jared’s heart skips a beat, and an unexpected lump lodges in his throat. He can’t say anything, only knows how to kiss Jensen. He keeps on kissing him as he lines himself up and nudges inside of Jensen’s hole with a slow slide, inch by perfect inch until he’s in as far as he can go, his balls flush to Jensen’s ass, his body fully blanketing him. Jensen has gone still against the sensation of Jared buried deep inside of him, arms like a vice around Jared’s shoulders. 

“Talk to me,” Jared says. “Tell me how it feels.”

“Huge,” Jensen tells him. “Really fucking huge, and hot. Like I can feel you everywhere.” Jensen shifts, pulls Jared down by his neck until their noses are brushing. “You can move any minute now.”

That’s exactly what Jared was waiting for, and he gathers Jensen into his arms, eases his hips back and thrusts forward. It’s incredible, the gentle give of Jensen’s rim around the width of his cock, the easy way they line up, click into place and start to move together. Jensen slings his legs around the small of Jared’s waist, digs his heels into his thighs, wraps himself all around Jared, inside and out. 

“Harder. C’mon Jared. Harder,” Jensen says, breath falling warm and moist on Jared’s mouth. “I wanna--”

Jared shudders, moans, pulls out almost all the way then slams back inside of Jensen, grinds his hips into Jensen’s ass as Jensen bucks up to meet him. Jensen goes rigid, his whole body pulling taut, and a hoarse cry rips from his throat as he comes, weak pulses of spunk painting the skin of their stomachs. He claws at Jared’s back, a bright flash of pain that only spurs Jared on, makes his cock grow impossibly harder and his heart lodge in his throat. Two more huge, shaky thrusts and Jared’s orgasm hits him like a punch, causes his vision swim, steals the strength from his arms and makes him collapse on top of Jensen, hips hitching through the aftershocks.

They stay like that for a few long, drawn out moments, trading lazy kisses back and forth. Jared considers standing, finding something to get them cleaned up. He doesn’t get far, only manages to pull out of Jensen with a wince, get the condom off and toss it toward the trash. He’s pretty sure he missed, can’t even manage to muster the energy to look over and check.

Jensen settles in, fits his body all along Jared’s, matching his curves and angles to Jared’s side. He rests his head on Jared’s chest and throws a leg across Jared’s thighs, his softening cock a sticky weight against Jared’s hip. Jared curls an arm around his shoulders, scuffs his nails across Jensen’s scalp, concentrates on the crushed velvet feel of his short hair on the palm of his hand. 

Already, Jared’s thinking about the morning. He’ll share his toothbrush. He’ll scrub Jensen’s back when they take a shower. He’ll make them pancakes and then devote as much time as possible to licking the taste of syrup out of Jensen’s mouth. It’ll be a good morning. One of the best.

Jensen looks up at him. His blinks are slow, his face smooth, there’s a contented curve to his mouth. “Jared, I think I--”

Jared shushes him with a finger across his lips, kisses him instead. He knows what Jensen’s about to say, and he could probably say the same thing himself. Hell, it might even be true.

\--fin 

Thanks for reading.


End file.
